Burnt
by MyLife2
Summary: Zuko get's burnt and his Uncle is there to help him.


**Challenge:** Write about the first time someone accidentally hurt someone else.

**Additional Prompts:** "Alone"..."Someone's Sensitive"..."It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." - Aristotle Onass

**Author's Note: **This is my story for round one of the Pro-bending Circuit. So I hope you all like it!

**Zuko's POV: **

"Mom, someday I'm gonna make the best Fire Lord this nation had in a long time!" I said running and jumping around my mother.

"I know you will be my love, because you take after your Uncle." My mother said smiling placing her hand on my shoulder keeping me from jumping.

"Do you think we can go feed the turtle ducks?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." My mother nodded walking towards our pond we had in our yard.

"Fire Lady Ursa we have news from General Iroh." A guard spoke walking up to me and my mother.

"Okay thank you I'll be there in a minute." My mother said watching the guard nod and walk away. "Zuko my love I'm sorry, but I'll have to go visit the turtle ducks later on with you. I'm sorry." She spoke softly kissing my head.

"It's okay mom I can just wait for you!" I said taking her hand in mine as we walked down the long hallway.

"MOM!" Azula screamed from outside the window. "Tell Zuzu to play with me! It's important that sibling spend time together." Azula said with a devious smile.

My mother sighed looked out the window then at me. "Zuko-" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But mom, she's so-" I made a face since there were no words to explain her.

"Please my love I promise I won't be too long, and it's better than being alone don't you think?" My mother said messing up my hair.

"I guess." I sighed. "But try and be fast I want to see the turtle ducks!"

"Thank you Zuko." My mother said kissing my head before continuing to walk the long hallway.

I looked out the window at my sister who was waving at me with a devilish smile before I sighed and walked outside. "What is your problem? Why can't you ever just leave me alone?" I sat myself beside the tree.

"Because I love you oh dearest brother." Azula mused setting up some stupid game.

"What is this anyway?" I asked watching her.

"Just wait!" She demanded. "It's a game...I hope you've been practicing your firebending." She smiled setting the last of it up.

"Azula you know we aren't suppose to use it without our teacher." I jumped up with shock on my face.

"Oh Zuzu, why do you always have to follow the rules." She questioned sending a fireball hurling at tower of boxes catching them on fire.

Panic swept across my face. "AZULA!" I quickly extinguished the fire in one swift move.

"Oh Zuzu your not suppose to use your bending." She smiled and a glimmer of excitement came to her eyes. "I have a new game!" She took her stance before sending a fireball right at me.

"NO!" I screamed blocking the fire with a swift kick. "What are you doing?" I asked trying not to seem scared but my face was showing it all.

"Come on Zuzu how do you expect us to get any better if we don't practice?" Azula pressed on sending another fireball at me.

I redirected it back at her. "I guess you're right." I sighed taking my stance.

Azula ducked the fireball sending now two at a time at me. "Come on Zuzu keep up!"

"I'm trying!" I send blocking the two, but as I blocked the second one Azula sent a fire missile at me knocking me to the ground burning my arm. "Ahhhh Azula, you burnt me!" I screamed in pain holding my arm to my chest. I was trying not to cry but I could already feel my hot tears roll off my cheeks.

"Zuzu! I didn't mean to I swear! MOM!" Azula cried out running to get my mother.

As I looked up I blinked back my tears to see my sister and my mom and my uncle running out. "Zuko! My love are you okay?" My mother came running over to me falling to her knees to embrace me into a hug.

"Zuzu-" Azula tried but our mother stopped her.

"Azula, go to your room I'll be there in a couple of minutes." My mother spoke hugging me harder.

"Zuko. Are you okay my nephew?" Uncle Iroh asked kneeling on the other side of me.

I quickly wiped my tears away to look at him. "Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"I will explain later, but right now we need to fix you up." Uncle Iroh said standing up holding his hand out for me to take.

I looked at my mother before taking his hand, she nodded. "I missed you Uncle." I sniffled hugging close to him. I looked behind to make sure my mother was following us, smiling as I saw she was.

As we walked to go get the first aid kit my arm started to hurt even more but I bit my lip so I would seem strong. "Zuko it is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." Uncle spoke noticing me biting my lip.

"I know Uncle, but it hurts so bad." I sobbed, this was the first time getting burnt and it wasn't anything I ever wanted to experience again.

After my mother and uncle bandaged my arm up I walked over to Azula's room holding my arm close to me; afraid that if I didn't something would happen again. "Azula?" I said knocking on the door. When I entered I saw my father sitting on her bed with her. "Can I come in?"

"Come in my son." My father spoke motioning me to enter.

I walked up to him and my sister before noticing my sister seemed pleased with herself. Then before I could say anything my father pulled my wrapped arm away from my chest and examined every inch of it before letting it go.

"Someone's sensitive don't you think Azula?" My father laughed.

"I-" I couldn't manage to say anything else I just burst into tears wondering how my father could say that to me.

"Yeah, clearly Zuzu isn't fit for the crown." Azula smiled hugging my father's arm.

I ran out of her room down to the pond where the turtle ducks were swimming around. I hugged myself tight crying hard letting my tears falling into the water making the turtle ducks swim towards the ripples.

"Zuko?" My uncle questioned putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong my nephew?"

"I...dad...Azula...arm." I tried; sniffling between each word.

" You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday." Uncle spoke hugging me tight watching the turtle ducks swim.


End file.
